Tricky Measures
by CapturedGiggles
Summary: Deep within the earth kingdom, a young woman's arrival and unexpected encounter with an assassin leads to emotional revelations into both their lives. With threats towards the Avatar's companions and the nature of the kingdoms in a unstable balance, plans are about to set in motion. Can they together overcome the hardships to repair the damages done by war or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1 - Into the Earth

Four years have passed in relative, tentative peace between all nations. Benders and non-benders alike have begun the slow process of be building their homes and lives. The war is over, but there are tensions between those that remain. The earth kingdom has become a key piece in the rebuilding, while the fire nation has retreated from all others to settle matters within it's own borders. The water nation has all but vanished, and the Avatar remains within the earth kingdom. Within the walled city of Ba Sing Se, it has become something of a common notion for those seeking work to come here. It is no different now as a new wave of arrivals come in by the trains and fresh faces seek to find their place.

Filtering out of the train that had just entered Ba Sing Se, were the latest wave of arrivals. Among them was an fresh faced young woman who gazed out at the city in wonder, and was dressed in the traditional blue and black with a bit of white of the water nation's people. She had wide eyes as she looked out to the city, with dark brow hair but clutched her bag tightly and her attire was adapted a bit for the warmer temperatures of the city. Her black sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and smiled as she ventured down into the streets, with her papers tucked into the bag around her shoulders. "Now to find work.." Nearby, a deep, dark red - haired boy walked out of the train after her. Bumping into her as he passed by without a word. He gave her a small look then continued walking by. She looked up at him. "Hey! -She started to walk over towards him.

Two men rushed out of the train looking around and growling. "Grr. Where did that kid go? He stole our money!"

She hurried to jog up to him, and tried to tap the boy on the shoulder. "Sorry to ask, but those two aren't looking for you, right?" She pointed to the men back by the train.

He blinked and shoved her back then quickly rushed into the crowd as the two men followed. "Thief! Capture him quickly." He looked as two earth benders moved in sync and stepped on the ground causing earth pillars to rise up and encircle him. But, he quickly evaded the attack by jumping off the rock pillars and stood on a roof, smirking a bit. Then he hopped over the other side.

She stared at him in wonder after regaining her balance, but darted down a side alley, trying to get to the other side to see where he had gone. She circled round one of the buildings and came out on the street on the other side. He blinked, noticing her and dashed off through a crowd of people slipping through them quickly. Only to bump directly into two earth-bender guards. "Drat!" They moved to grab him but he back-flipped into the crowd landing on a person's shoulder and went hopping shoulder to shoulder till he made it to a rooftop. He huffed, looking down at them. The guards shoved the crowd trying to get through but were muddled by the people. He smirked and hid behind the roof wall, sure that no one would have seen him.

She blinked, but noticed an empty cart propped up nearby. Getting a running start in the confusion of the guards, she ran up it onto one of the walls that connected the buildings together. She was trying to get a better view from higher up. She held her arms out and ran along the line of it towards the other roof carefully, before grabbing onto one of the tiles and pulling herself the rest of the way up. Crouching down, she hopped back down onto the street on the other side, unsure of where he had gone. "Ha..Guess he got away after all." She looked to the buildings around as an expression of confusion passed across her face. "Ah! Great.. just great." She grumbled loudly. "Now I have no idea where I am."

An earth bender guard walked over to her. "You there! Traveler!"

She blinked, looking over to him. "Yes?"

He smiled. "You seem to be lost. Do you need assistance? Where is your destination?"

She nodded. "I'm looking for an earth-bender named Toph. I'm supposed to pass on a message to her from the water tribes in the earth kingdom to pass on to a friend of hers. I heard she was visiting this city, so I came here."

He blinked. "Ah, the lady Toph is it? Currently, she is in a meeting with the King of earth-benders. As the king is a bit.. relaxed. His meetings would possibly take at least a few hours to end. I would advise taking this time to rest yourself from your trip till the meeting is done." He pointed to a large building far in the back of the streets. "The king is currently in his castle, but as I said, he may not be through with Lady Toph for some time. Also, be aware that there is a thief running around."

She nodded and bowed to him politely. "Thank you very much. I'll head that way then, so at the least maybe I could catch her when she's finished with the meeting." She gave a small wave and started to walk in that direction. She was discouraged, how ever, to not only find herself locked out of the castle grounds, but to find all her attempts to persuade the guards of about the sincerity of her message fruitless. They were hardened against her entry, having heard too many similar, false accusations in the past. Eventually, she settled down to sit with her back against the wall that lay across from one of the entrances. Sighing a bit, she scratched the side of her head lightly. "Well now what do I do..?"

The wall shook a bit as kids used earth-bending to pull panels of the wall and climb up on them. They changed each panel as a challenge to see who could make it to the top without falling. She was thrown off balance a bit by the shaking, but jumped to her feet and dusted herself off. "Geez, this city sure is big and active too.." Shaking her head, she stepped away from the wall, but watched the kids at moment curiously.

Whistles started to blow as the kids blinked and the guards left their post to chase them off. "Hey, you kids stop that! What do you think you're doing?"

She smiled, noticing this, and started to move towards the castle at a run, once having walked past them, while the guards were distracted. She slipped within the grounds, ducking behind one of the columns while more guards ran past towards the gates to help the others, and she slipped inside. She looked around, ducking and weaving as she tried to look for where Toph might be. She didn't plan to interrupt their meeting, only wait till Toph had left it outside once she found them. At least, that was her thought. After several tries on empty rooms, she pulled open a fourth door and peered in. A servant peered over at her. "Sorry, Miss, but the king is in a meeting right now. No visitors."

She smiled. "I have a message I need to deliver to Miss Toph.. Could you pass it on to her?"

The servant nodded. "Certainly miss." She handed it to him, and he took it, then promptly closed the door in her face.

She looked to the door in surprise for a moment, making several gestures with her hands in complaint, before she threw up her hands in defeat. The sound of breaking glass could be heard as a guard's scream rang out from the meeting room. "There's an intruder in the king's meeting room! They are attacking lady Toph!"

"W- What?!" She blinked, but yanked open the door, this time hurrying inside.

The man from before squared off with two guards who stood in front of Toph. They moved to strike sending small pieces of rock at him. But, he seemed to read their attacks and dodged them, then struck their pressure points. This caused them to freeze up and fall to the ground. He blinked, looking to her, then focused on Toph. "You are Lady Toph, the one who traveled with the avatar and defeated the Fire Nation, are you not? Prepare to die."

Toph gave a slight stomp of her foot on the ground. "Don't call me Lady! And, who are you? A chi blocker, that is noted. A revenge seeker? Maybe you're an old loyalist."

He shook his head and pulled back his arms. "Neither of them. I am a person who you never did anything to." He then rose his arms, sending a wave of flame towards her.

Toph stomped the ground quickly, forming a wall of earth between them, as she rose her arms up. She then carefully aimed parts of it part at him in a counter attack with earth-bending. "Then what is your problem? Why do you want me dead?"

He jumped up, barely dodging her attack and thrust his fist in a rapid motion, sending flames out of them at her. Then he gripped the top of the roof with his feet hanging on like a monkey. "I want to see how mad the avatar would be if I killed you all one by one."

Toph rapidly moved to pull earth around herself in a dome, blocking out the flames just barely in time, but glared. "So you just want to see if he'd get mad? How childish. What kind of crazy idea is that? Come down Monkey boy and face me" She then waved her arms, breaking off the part of the roof he clung to as it was made of earth.

He smirked and fell as she brought the part of the roof down, then aimed his hands down. "It is too bad you can't see my expression with your face being you have such smelly feet. But, maybe I can give you a hot foot!" He then sent a wave of flame down from his fists as it spread along the floor and burned sending waves outward in all direction.

The girl smirked, and shot up a rim of earth around herself to curve the flames away from herself. And then with a firm kick and help from her bending sent earth up in his direction, before breaking it apart into pieces so it was smaller boulders aimed at him. "Nice trick, but you're not the first fire bender I've faced." She took a burn along the side of her leg with a hiss, however, from doing so.

He blinked dodging most of the smaller boulders but one passed and cut his cheek. He growled, pulling away with his back at the window the held his cut and smiled. "You're every bit strong as I thought... and you are very cute when your mad. I'll rethink my plan and return later. Here is a goodbye present." He aimed his hand at her, then formed a fist. But, he suddenly pointed his two fingers out and aimed at the girl, sending a bolt of blue lightning out at her. Falling out the window as he did.

Toph blinked, but send a blast of earth towards the lightning, as she jumped out of the way of it, despite her burn. "Ow..! Damn it.."

The other girl turned back and hurried out through the doors, after seeing she was alright and went outside to try to see where he'd fallen. "Where did he go..?" Two guards were paralyzed as a figure leaped over the wall. Guards voices could be heard as they were both knocked out. She blinked. "How did he get away so fast..?"

He was seen far down the road, huffing out of breath and growled, looking as he was stuck at a dead end. "Grr... I'd have used the serums, if I knew she was that strong.. wow.. and what a girl.. impressive.. gnn.. my fingers.." He looked to them groaning. She hurried past the fallen guards as she took off down the road after him at a run. The girl blinked, but tried to creep towards him quietly once she started closing the distance a bit. He turned, looking to her and pulled back to the wall of the dead end. "You.."

She shook her head and held up her hands. "I'm not here to fight you.. are you alright? And I'm sorry for the trouble with the guys before, I didn't know they were really after you."

He growled. "What do you want?.."

She sighed. "Look, if I wanted to do anything, do you really think I would have chased you alone? I saw you fall out the window, all I know is, I came to see if you got hurt."

He blinked. "What? Why would you try to help someone who tried to kill you?"

She looked to him in confusion. "Well.. that doesn't matter..Would you really not help someone if they might need it just because of something they did?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Even if that someone was planning on hunting down all the avatars friends and killing them?"

She gave a small nod. "Even then. Though, I really don't get why you would want to do that. I could try to talk you out of it, but I suppose you wouldn't listen if your mind is made up. The best I can do is try to help you with what I can, and ask you why, before you head off. Or maybe try to stop you, but again, I shouldn't have come alone if it was that."

He closed his eyes. " ...I have no choice in the matter. My mother is being held hostage.. I am the best bender in my village.. but I couldn't see everything.."

She looked to him. "But then you are doing it to protect someone you care for..and it's not your fault, because you were forced into it."

He shook his head. "I was in line to be brought to the Fire Nation.. I was that good. In fact after passing the trials and going into being a soldier a general said I could be a Lieutenant in less than a day.. But.. then when my mom was captured, I came back to my village and met the ones who captured them.. a water bender leading them told me if I just did as he said he'd let her go.. so in turn.." He pulled out a small vial of brown water. " I was to be their little test.."

She tilted her head. "A test..? Is that water?"

He shook his head. "Apparently, it is purified bender energy. This one is earth."

She stared at him. "But how did they get purified bender energy..? And what is it for?"

He smirked and proceeded to drink the liquid then sighed and tossed the glass. After a moment of silence he stood up and rose his hand as the gravel around him started to rise. "The bender who gave me the vials was a blood bender. I'm not sure how but they took away the bending essence of all the types of benders. Apparently they were practicing.. at any rate.. I'm their assassin now.. for my mothers sake.."

Watching him in wonder, she nodded. "Blood bending is a forbidden form of water bending. They can force your body to move against your will. If this person can take away the bending essence.. they must be very dangerous as well."

He nodded, looking around. "That's why I can't go against them.. There's no way they will let me speak to the friends of the avatar or anyone for help.. They could already be watching us.. I guess the reason they haven't attacked us or did something about you is because they see you as no threat."

She blinked. "Well... that, or it's obvious I'm out of my element here." She motioned to her water tribe garb.

He turned away from her. "It is better if you don't watch.. and stay away from the area that the avatar's friend will be at." He rose the ground underneath his feet up and shot into the sky bouncing across buildings fleeing into the distance.

She looked to him in confusion, watching him dart off as he fled, but turned to run back down the road the way she'd come down it. She shook her head, heading back towards the palace grounds gates. Two guards approached her and looked around. "Did you find anything? Have you seen the assassin?"

She nodded. "I found him down the road that way but he fled after we spoke."

The two looked to each other, then nodded, walking over to her side by side. The first guard spoke. "You found him, eh..then you know to keep your mouth shut, right? Or else."

The other Guard grinned and nodded. "We'll be watching you.. you better not talk!"

She looked to them in surprise. "You.. You're a part of it?"

The first guard nodded. "We were sent here to see if the kid would fulfill his part. Looks like he maimed her but not enough. Next time he better do it."

The other guard glared to her. "..and you better not say a word, stranger."

She looked to them. "What happens if he can't?"

They laughed and walked off. "Then I guess he didn't care enough about his family."


	2. Chapter 2 - Traps and Counters

She shivered but backed away, taking off at a run to make her way around the building searching for a spot a street away from them. Shaking her head, she looked back towards the palace grounds, but only had circled half way around it, and ended up across from a different gate entrance to the palace grounds. She approached the guards there shyly. "Um..Could you help me?"

They looked to her as one spoke. "Huh? What is the matter?"

She looked to them. "I was here to deliver an important message to Toph from the Northern Water Tribe, but then that man attacked her and I.. I honestly have no idea whether she even got it, because a servant who was in there at the time took the scroll from me to give to her when it happened."

He blinked and looked to the other guard. "You know about this?"

He nodded. "Ah, well, after the attack the servant took off running. I am not too sure, either. Maybe she will just have to look for her in the castle. Ask one of the guards inside. It is alright to let you in."

She nodded. "Thank you." She bowed to them and walked on through, heading in towards the courtyard.

As she was stepping in, another figure was coming out of the palace. Toph limped as she made her way down the steps and into the courtyard. Not too far behind her, another was following behind of Toph. The hood was raised on the figure's brown robe. The girl looked to them in surprise but called over to them. "Ah.. Miss Toph!"

The second figure lowered their hood quickly as they fixed their eyes on the girl. The woman's hair was black and in a long tufts. She seemed to have a serious expression. She said nothing, but seemed to move closer towards Toph. Toph on the other hand turned her head to the sound of the voice. "What is it?"

-She stopped a little ways from the bottom of the stairs. "I needed to pass on a message to you from the Northern water tribe. The chief said to ask that you pass on the message to Katara. He said to the message was, "The tides have withdrawn support." I don't know what it meant, but he did stress its importance. He sent me here to find you. I do need to warn you, I had a scroll but the servant who was supposed to pass it on to you after your meeting with the king ran away with it."

The guard blinked looking away in the distance and felt a rumbling. "Wh..What the?.."

The other guard beside him gasped seeing rocks rise up in the distance. "Oh... man!.. That's a golem!"

The Guard looked back to the group. "Lady Toph flee! The golem is coming this way... uwahh!" A large rock was sent hurdling toward them.

Toph felt the vibrations from the rumbling through her feet and shook her head. "Another attack..?" She stomped her foot quickly, grimacing from the soreness of the burn, but raised a wall of earth to block the rock after the other woman whispered to her. The one in the robes moved just behind her, slipping her hands into her sleeves.

The water tribe girl backed away from them several steps, looking towards the guards. The rock smashed against the wall into pieces as the golem roared. A figure stood on the left shoulder of the golem. The man from before looked adamantly at them as he rose his arm and sent the entire right arm of the golem at the group.

Suddenly, the earth king appeared in front and jutted his hands forward sending pillars at the arm, as they crashed into it and shattered them to pieces. The rocks then flew back to the golem knocking it down as the man held on but fell into the smoke. Bumi smiled, looking back at them. "You all look to be having fun here."

A boy with white hair jumped down next to him and looked at him. "Grandfather, let me handle this."

Bumi looked to him and smiled. "Trying to show off in front of Toph, are you? Hehehe! Silly grandson."

He yelped and pulled away. "It's not like that!"

She blinked, looking to the two. "F- Fun?"

He looked, seeing the golem form back up and roar. It rose its arms up and formed a large boulder as the boy blew fire into the rocks and formed the two together. He then hurled it at them as King Bumi smiled. "Oh..ho! Impressive!"

The two syncronized rose their hands up and sent a large wall in front of them as it crashed and sent fireballs everywhere. The king blinked seeing the fire raining down on the town but quickly wiggled his fingers, sending small rocks at the fire as they fell putting them out before they could cause damage. He then looked back at Toph. "This young lad's going to burn down everything if he does that. Come, come! Join us we will hit him all at once."

Toph nodded, taking a stance before jumping up and then slamming her fists down to send spikes of earth up from the ground below the golem. "You got it. Take this!"

The King smiled and sent rocks to reinforce the spikes and form them into a giant spike as his grandson jumped on the spike and guided it through the golem, jumping off and punching the boy in the face sending them both falling off the crumbling golem as the spike fell into the sea. The boy blinked, shaking the hit off and blew fire from his hands sending him backwards. He landed on a rooftop. But just as he landed he started to sink until half of his body was stuck in the roof. The people living there came from their home and looked as his grandson smirked, looking to the trapped boy. "You're through assasin."

He looked to the boy and grinned. "Ungh. You think this is over? I'll show you what I can do... Hrrrgh!" He growled as his eyes glowed red and sent flame from his feet breaking down the roof, causing the grandson to pull back. He blinked, seeing the boy jut out like a rocket straight toward the group and Toph. He curled up as fire formed all over him and his appearance changed completely. His hair grew white and his fire bender garb formed from his own flames. He then aimed his fist down at Toph using his flame to send a fireball to her. "You have to die!"

The water tribe girl moved quickly, weaving her arms in a fluid motion, before sending a stream of water to meet his fireball. She had moved between him and Toph. "Wait! Stop!"

He looked to her seeing his fire turn into steam then pulled back growling. As he landed, the ground shot up crystal spikes encasing his feet. The King rose his arms sending earth up and around his arms gripping them and holding them down. He growled looking to them. "Grr.. Stop getting in my way!"

Bumi laughed and shook his head. "Getting in your way? But, you are in my way and also you're trying to hurt a friend."

He huffed and sighed looking to them. "If you... get in my way.. hahh.."

-She shivered looking to him as she thought of the men's warning and remembered his words from earlier. "It is not his fault. He's being forced to attack her."

He blinked and glared to her. "You.. don't say anything!"

The King looked to her and smiled. "I know."

He blinked. "You know?"

She stared at the king. "Huh?"

He rose his arms pulling two guards out from hidden spots and clasped them in earth fists. They groaned as he looked up to them. "I could tell hearing them through the my feet seeing as they were bragging. These two must be the watch doggies, am I right?"

The guard looked to the boy. "Your family is done for this, Juyo! I hope you.. - mmph!" The fist covered his mouth as he grunted.

He looked, seeing his grandson approach then looked to the other guard. "So tell me.. what have you done with his family.. Who are you working for?"

The guard smirked and turned his head. "You'll never stop us. Bloodwatch has had enough of the oppressive kingdoms. Your never going to win."

She tilted her head. "Bloodwatch..?"

His grandson looked to them then back to King Bumi. "Grandpa.. so then they are the ones who are causing him to do this? I figured that.. The guy didn't want to kill me when he attacked."

The guard smirked then looked to Juyo. "Juyo.. if you dont get me out of here and kill them all ill make your family dissapear."

Juyo blinked and growled, then sent flame out of his mouth on the crystal in a rage. "Rrahhh! Grahhhh."

The King shook his head. "It is pointless that crystal is harder than anything and can't be melted. In fact, I encased the avatars friends in that same crystal. Do you really think you can break out of it?"

The Guard growled then glared to Juyo. "Fool! Use the vials!"

She looked to the guard. "How could you make his family disappear when you're still trapped?"

Toph frowned. "What vials?"

Juyo huffed and shivered but cringed up pushing a small blue vial out of his shirt. The king blinked seeing it as Juyo ducked his head down and bit the vial cracking it enough to drink the vial. The Guard smirked. "Now its the end of the line for you guys!"

The King blinked. "What did he.."

The king's grandson groaned. "Ungh... gahh.. whats happening.. my body.. " He started rising his hands cracking the holds on the Guard setting him free.

She stared at him as she watched the guard freed. "N- No! Stop!"

The Guard smirked and quickly made a run for it, leaving his partner behind. Juyo then looked to the king who was distracted and made his hand go down crashing Juyo into the ground and freeing him. "Gah, I should have focused."

He rose his hands but stopped as his grandson moved in front of Juyo still unable to control himself. "G-grandpa.. whats going on.."

Juyo gave them a glare calmly stepping back as he rose his arms controling the kings grandson to mock his movements. The King looked to him staying still and watching* King Bumi: So, that's it.. if I move then you'll kill him right?.. Do you have it in you, Juyo?"

He kept his focus on the King then quickly made his grandson raise his arms and send a rock to the other guard breaking the earth arm and setting him free. He quickly rushed off behind Juyo escaping down the path. Juyo looked to them then to the girl. "I warned you to stay out of this... Next time, I'll kill you too..."

The King looked to him, sadly. "There is another way. You know you don't have to do this."

Juyo growled and shook his head. "Shut up! You want your grandson alive, then don't follow me!"

The King sighed and nodded as Juyo rose his hands creating a wall between him and the King's grandson. He then relased him as the grandson fell to the ground. On the other side of the wall Juyo's footsteps could be heard fading away. The King looked to his grandson. "Dain? Are you alright?"

He groaned and looked to his grandfather. "Grandpa.. how could you let him escape..Was that blood bending.. but I thought only masters could.. "

Bumi nodded. "That is true.. however, he did something to change himself.. What was in that vial, I wonder.."

She sighed. "It was bending essence gathered by the blood bender who's forcing him to target the avatars' friends."

Bumi looked to her. "Oh, really? Wow, that is something to see. Bending essence and Bloodwatch.. Who could be pulling the strings? I wonder. I'll be glad to find out."

She shook her head. "I don't know much more then that. But, they have his mother."

Toph frowned. "So why is he targeting me?"

She scratched at the side of her head. "Something about the Avatar's friends.. He wasn't really specific on why, but he's not doing it by choice. He's being forced to."

The King rubbed his chin. "Hmm.. then I suppose it would be safe to assume he will be following you to find the others."

Mai spoke up with a detached tone of voice. "Of course he would. It wouldn't make sense other wise. It's either that or those two watch men would take him out if not."

Dain nodded and looked to the King. "Then do you think its a good idea to send an escort? For Toph, I mean.. or maybe set a trap for him."

She blinked. "A trap..?"

Mai gave a nod. "Don't seem so surprised. An assassin is bound to be sought out eventually."

The King smirked. "That sounds like a fun idea! But I'll let you kids decide how to deal with that. I think I will return to the castle. I'm getting quite hungry." He started to walk away.

Dain blinked and shook his head going after him. "Wait Grandpa.. you're so random."

Mai looked to Toph with a strained face. Toph smirked at her general direction. "Go. You should warn the Fire lord about this and you ought to be careful as well. I'm more at home here with my feet on the ground." Mai gave a nod and went off in another direction along with several fire nation soldiers who'd come to fetch her. Toph then turned towards the direction she could feel the vibrations of the remaining girl's fidgeting. "As for you, there's something off. I'm not sure what it is about you. Stay in the city but be careful. I'm sure those bozos won't want you going too far since you talked." She limped up the steps towards the healers.

This left the girl alone in the courtyard aside from the guards posted at the gates. She watched the others walking off, before slowly making her way towards the gates and out onto the streets. "Out here once more.. Let's try this again."


	3. Chapter 3 - Twists

A hand tugged at her sleeve as she made her way down a side alley. The figured smirked at her as she turned to look. "I trust you have passed on the message?" He had on a traveler's garb for the earth kingdom, with a hat hanging from a string around his neck. He had rocks floating above his other hand in motion.

She nodded. "Yes, I did. I take it you are on to phase two?"

He smirked. "I'm on the way to. I wonder what your tribe leader plans to do once this goes through?"

She shook her head. "It will be explained soon. You better go before someone catches us together."

Footsteps could be heard as people ran all in a certain direction headed towards the middle of the street. People could be heard yelling as they passed. "A fire bender? Here?"

He gave a nod and bounded off, after pulling up his hat. He used earth-bending to go quickly, while she moved out towards the sound of the people in the street. "A fire bender...? Where?" She tried to ask one of the villagers.

The villagers walked by as a village woman looked to her. "At the center of town. Everyone's going there."

She nodded but headed towards the center of the town with the rest. "Thank you." She frowned though, wondering how it had spread so fast.

As she made her way to the center of the town a large crowd chatted amongst themselves surrounding the bender. To see who it was she only had to get through there. Arguments could be heard though. "Benders of fire should go back to their nation! Don't make me throw you off our earth!"

She looked to the large crowd, staring in surprise. But she listened as she carefully picked her way forward, squeezing behind backs and ducking under elbows. That is until she was jostled to the front when the arguments began. She stay silent though, wondering who it was as she finally got to see. An eath-bender guard smiled and looked to the crowd. "If you don't leave now, fire-bender.. I'll send you flying into the sea! You won't cause trouble here! We already saw what you did to the eastern plaza! I don't know how you got an earth-bender to make that golem for you but we clearly saw you fleeing away. The smell of fire benders is the smell of corruption!"

The fire bender rose her hands as flames appeared. "I've had enough. You are obviously deluded. I just got here a while ago. Still, if you want a fight, I'll give it to you... " She blinked. "Wait.. what did you say? You said another fire bender was here.. then.. it must be.. Juyo?!"

The other girl blinked. "But it wasn't the woman who was responsible for what happened on the plaza.. and you know Juyo?"

The earth-bender guard looked as the crowd focused on her. "Huh? What are you saying? Aren't you a water tribe? Oh, I see. So you're going to cause destruction too with her. You see?! This is why only the solid strong and honest Earth-benders of our nation should be in our nation! We can't let those like this girl and that woman destroy it! I oppose trade with them and I also oppose them being here!"

The crowd started to chatter and get riled up as the woman looked around. "This is getting dangerous.. what a mouth on this one.. Still, they were riled up before... " She looked to the girl. "Huh? You know Juyo, too?!"

She frowned. "I'm saying I saw what happened on the plaza because I was there. The assassin was male. And, I'm not here to cause any destruction! I came to deliver a message and I was only looking for a friend. So cool your hot heels guard." She sighed and looked to the woman. "Sort of. I've met him at the least and I wanted to see if he was alright. I take it you were looking for him."

She nodded. "Of course I'm looking for him! It is the duty of an older step sister to be there for her sibling! But wait, if you saw him then did he look okay? I heard he was slowly dying. That's why I came from the fire nation in the first place."

The guard growled and shook his head. "Don't you ignore me you terrorists!" He rose up two stones and sent them flying at both of them.

She blinked seeing the stone, then rose her hand up focusing the fire around it and sent it down the middle. The fire seemed to focus at her fingertips causing it to sharpen and cut the boulder in two. She then looked at the guard. "Back off! What is wrong with you?" She blinked and looked to the girl. "...huh? Hold on. Don't tell me Juyo isn't here!

She ducked low by spreading her legs wide in a smooth motion to duck under the rock as it passed overhead, before sliding up to stand again. "He's here.. somewhere..I just don't know where he is now, because he ran off."

She blinked and shook her head then ran past the guard quickly swinging her arm to the back of his neck and knocking him down. He was out unconscious as she made her way to the girl. The crowd blinked as she whimpered. "This is bad bad.. no, I have to find him.. He's only got a few weeks at best to live!"

The crowd looked to the guard curiously then to the woman but kept their distance talking amongst themselves. "She took him down with one hit.. I can't tell. It looked like a fluke."

The girl looked to the other woman in confusion. "Why so short a time? What is he dying from?"

She sighed, calming down. "My name is Hisen. I'm his half sister, also his doctor. About a month ago he visited me as he was supposed to, but he didn't look so well so I asked him to stay at the clinic. How ever, he was determined to get home and left. I took a few tests on him before he left though and.. he has some strange toxic substance in his blood causing his body to deteriorate slowly. The substance enhances abilities to bend and even lets you bend several other types that are not your inherited bending ability. That's what I found out from the test. How ever if this same substance is constantly ingested, it can destroy bending powers as well as poison blood cells!"

She looked to her with an expression of horror. "So that substance he takes to let him bend other elements..is also killing him?! That's horrible.."

Hisen nodded and growled. "I'm sure he's being forced to consume it.. and at the rate it is going, it will burn out his body. I did some tests and learned that he can only consume at least one and has to let it all disperse before he can take another.. taking two at a time.. it would cause him immense pain and he would pass out and have to have 2 days of rest in order to restore his body to normal." She blinked. "Hold on did you say hes taking it willingly?!"

She shivered. "I'll gladly share what I know about it later. For now, just know he is being forced to and I could help you look for him. Oh and my name is Jing - Suk."

Hisen blinked. "Forced to? There must be a reason.. There's no way he would give in so easily. I have to investigate this on my own.. but first.." She looked as guards started to approach and the crowd started to scatter. "First, I think I'll get out of here. See ya!" She quickly ran off down a streetway as the guards moved after her.

Jing-Suk watched her run a moment, but noticing the guards, she hurried off in the opposite direction. Grumbling softly she ran as well before finally stopping below one of the arches of the city to catch her breath. "Too much going on..It's bound to raise suspicion if I try it now." She rubbed her forehead.

A small stone whistled through the air to clomp against the side of her head. "Ow! What in the heck.." She looked back over her shoulder as several earth kingdom kids held rocks.

A child spoke up. "We saw you run away from that guard that was knocked out!" One called over to her, throwing another rock, wihich she dodged.

"What is with you! I didn't even touch the - Ow!" She was cut off as another smacked her on the forehead.

"Don't lie. Just because you come from the water tribes, doesn't mean you can cause trouble!" An older boy scolded her.

She looked in the direction they were trying to get her to run towards and noticed a guard and an older woman heading this way. "Just leave me be.. I'm not here to hurt anyone." She hurried passed them, hissing as they bent more small rocks at her back as she took off, only to bump right into the back of a person down the street she weaved her way out to.

A tall young man looked down at her dressed in water tribe warrior garb. He looked with a stone faced gaze at her meanacingly. "Hm..?"

Another young man with glasses looked out beside the others shoulder seeing the girl. "Serph? Did you run into somone?"

-She looked to them both in surprise, glancing at their garments with wide eyes. "I - I'm sorry!" She backed up and bowed to them both. "Actually, I ran into him. I didn't mean to though. Wow.. you're water tribe too, though?" She blinked.

The warrior garbed boy blinked and pointed his blade to her calmly staring with a glare but his friend moved and waved his blade aside, looking to him. "Easy, Serph. She's not our enemy!"

She rose back up to look to them as she rubbed a sore spot on her forehead. "Some kids were throwing rocks at me, so I ran from them. I'm sorry for bumping into you."

The two stared each other down until the younger man stood down growling and turned away looking around as the other one sighed. "I'm sorry, he's not in a good mood. Umm, so your a water tribe as well? I guess you're here for the meeting? We, uh, got lost and wanted to know where it will be. My name is Mao Uhn and my friend here is Serph, were from.. the northern water tribe."

She nodded. "I'm Jing - Suk. I'm from the northern water tribe also. I came here to pass on a message to Toph from the leader." She blinked. "Ah.. a meeting? But Ichu already left for phase two..Is there new orders?"

He blinked. "Huh? Aw, I guess we missed it.. Um, where is Ichu, now though? We need to see him."

She shook her head. "Too risky to see him now. He's left with the Fire nation ships if all went well."

Mao shook his fist. "Drat.. I guess we will need to tell the boss he's gone.. I'm sure he will send men to go after him later.." He looked to Seph. "For now lets get back to the gathering point with the rest of our tribe, maybe we can at least still go with the flow." The other one nodded as the two moved a bit away. He then turned to look at her and smiled. "Thanks for your help. Looks like we were left behind but our leader will be happy to know this."

She looked to him, but moved forward to follow. "You're tracking ichu..but you're not of the northern tribe.. why?" She tilted her head a moment, but spoke the thought of out loud. "Blood Watch doesn't mean anything to you, does it?"

The two of them stopped. Mao's turned to look at her sternly looking. "Huh? ..What's Blood Watch?"

She shook her head. "Not sure exactly.. but someone who knows about it, might know where Juyo is." She waved her hand. "N- No need to look so angry!"

Mao blinked and moved a bit closer as Seph held his hand on his weapon. "Juyo? You know about him too?"

Seph blinked and poked Mao's back. "Hm!.."

Mao looked seeing guards in the distance doing rounds. He then shook his head and moved back smiling. "Ah, sorry.. I guess its not a big deal. Well, we have to go. So thanks and, um, see ya!" The two started to run off in the opposite direction.

She blinked, looking to them. "O- Oh.." She moved away from them as they ran, quickly weaving among the others in the street. She made her way through an alley and came out on the street, where she sat down to rest a moment against the wall of a tea shop.

On the opposite of the street at another shop a man walked out wearing a mask and sat on a bench. His robed garments represented no tribe but he seemed to go unnoticed by everyone but a few people. As he sat he took a small loaf of bread out from his satchel and ate. In the alley corner a water tribe garbed man with his face cloaked and covered walked over and spoke into the ear of the masked man. The two nodded after a short converse that was faint to hear as the water tribe man disappeared back into an alleyway.

Running her fingers through her hair, she closed her eyes a moment to settle down and refocus. "Fuu.." She took a deep breath of air and sighed it out. As she opened her eyes the man in the mask seemed to had disappear from view as if he vanished. She blinked but rose to stand again. Stepping out into the street, she looked for the person in confusion. "Well, he sure moved fast."

A voice spoke up from behind her. "Who did?" As the girl turned to look, she realized Toph and a pair of guards were behind her.

She shook her head. "I don't know them.. It was just someone who had a loaf of bread."

Toph laughed. "I was wondering if it was that weird guy that attacked me."

The girl smiled. "No. Afraid not, sorry." The guards moved to in front and behind Toph as the women spoke to one another as they moved down to a side alley. Toph seemed at ease, but still favored her leg that had been burned. How ever, the girl jumped back, as the guards suddenly clamped down with stone hands that they bent around Toph's arms and legs, binding them together. She yelped and fell over. The one guard quickly gagged her with more stone over her mouth, preventing her from speaking further.

They whispered quietly to one another. "Step one of Phase two is complete. Let's get her to the meeting place." They earth bent an opening below and one guard disappeared below ground with a squirming Toph. The other guard flashed the girl a grin. He pulled up his sleeve to show a Northern water tribe tattoo on his forearm, before dropping it back down. He then jumped down below and sealed the hole, disappearing into the now formerly unused tunnels. She smiled but moved further down the alley, breaking out onto the street further down. She was now back near the tunnels that lead into the city.

The earth kingdom citizens blinked looking as in the distance next to the docks water seemed to move quickly and in speed. Another group looked, seeing at the edge of the docks a ship had appeared from underwater with a group of war dressed water benders rising the ship from the sea. Troops seemed to come out of the ship securing the dock as a commander walked out. The two from before saluted to the commander and took their places amongst the troops. The villagers looked on as others chatted amongst themselves. "Is that the water tribe? Their dressed for war? It is an invasion? Here?"

She blinked, looking to the warriors. She moved forward, edging closer towards the troops, as she tried to get a better view of what they were doing. "Too much attention.. Wait.. Aren't they those guys from earlier?"

Seph blinked and began to bow as the entire troops bowed along with him as the masked man approached. He nodded and looked to them. "There can be no hesitation in war. Be wary though of the civilians. Leave them be if they do not cause you trouble. The rest of our forces will be here soon and the Sea Serpent as you can see is on its way. Set up a base camp at the docks here and begin your attack on the castle! Don't stop till we have taken the city and capture the earth-bender named Toph! Move out!" They stood up and nodded as groups of five rushed off through the city. The guards doing their rounds were quickly attacked and knocked out as the water tribe troops moved further into the city.

Villagers screamed as they started off to their houses. "Run for it!"

She moved forward towards the troops at the dock, trying to see if how they would react to her approach. "She was already captured." She called over towards the nearest one.-

The troops blinked as they surrounded her but the man with the mask waved them off as they went back to their dutys and he approached with Seph and Mao by his side. He smiled. "I know. We're taking her back."

She frowned, looking to them. "Back? To keep her free? Or because our plans interfere with yours?"

He shook his head. "Plans? not at all. She is the first of the Avatars friends that will be placed in front for a public execution. Your leader is incompetent and your plans are pathetic all put together, it is like a child striking out to an adult. You are bound to fail. Only one with one true goal can stand any chance on this world the avatar has messed up."

She stared at him. "Then what is your goal?"

He looked out to the sea as a giant sea dragon rose up and roared. As he locked eyes with it, it growled and bowed to him. He then looked to her and smirked. "As if I'd tell a fool like you that. Leave now or I'll have you imprisoned on the ship for all eternity."

She shivered but stood her ground. "Imprisoned for what? If you want Toph, I can tell you where to find her at the least, since I'm part of the group that has her."

He shook his head. "I don't need you to tell me. We have our own tracking dog." He looked to the soldiers as they dragged out Juyo who huffed and fell to the ground as they dropped him. He staggered to stand and sat on his knees looking to the masked man. "Juyo, if you want your family to continue breathing air then do as I say." He handed Juyo a bag that clinked as Juyo took them. "The next batch of vials have been made. Use them wisely and eliminate the target. No exceptions."

She looked to him but shook her head quickly. "N-No! Don't make him use any more vials!"

He looked to her and smirked. "If you wish to help him, then bring Toph here."

She gave a quick nod. "Fine." She moved quickly back towards one of the streets. She removed a covering off from near an broken cart that was leaning against a wall. She pulled out a dagger and sunk it in the middle of an earth kingdom stone disk in the ground. It was raised up through earth bending and an earth-bender poked his head out at her. "Bring Toph out." The tribesman in a guard's guise climbed up, as the earth-bender handed Toph up to him. He hefted her over his shoulder. She retrieved her dagger, the disk was replaced, and both men followed her over towards the masked tribesman set Toph down before him on her knees, holding her in place. The other looked to the warriors questioningly.

He smiled looking to her. "My, my.. its been a while Toph." He looked to his troops. They nodded and surrounded the tribesmen and the girl. "They should be put aboard the ship till the invasion is done. I want them to be here when their friends come back. I want them to be here when I exterminate their troops."

He smiled looking down at Toph. "The school you stole from one of my former teachers, Master Kunyo and your fight in the battle for Yu dao. They are well known. Your metal bending challenge was quite an insecure way of winning but your tactics in the battle were well played for somone blind as a bat in broad daylight. I am glad you took the school though. It allowed me to see the weakness of my former master and hunt him down. The essence he had was well gained. The amont was doubled when I took the liberty of taking the essences from the battle of Yu Dao."

A look of confusion passed over Toph's face. "Just who are you..? How do you even know about that?"

He laughed and shook his head. "I know alot about you and your friends. I've wanted to gain your essence for quite some time now. More than that I'm interested in our main goal. The domination of the entire land. It may seem like an obvious goal but our reasons are just. Each one of the men here were tossed aside and hated by their tribes as well as others. Your work with the avatar only increased the hatred against them. You personally hurt Juyo here. Your attack on the fire nation caused his trails to be a solder to go awry and his family to evacuate to a more rural area. Then after that he tried to get work for his poor family but of course hatred for all fire nation runs in all of this world. Your efforts have caused alot of trouble and your essence will make up for it."

Juyo looked to him. "My family.. Now, let them go! I did what you asked!"

He looked to Juyo. "Your incorrect. This girl did what you failed to do." He lifted Juyo off the ground as Juyo yelped feeling his arms twist and move out of his will. "What will stop me from killing off you and using a new test subject for my vials? Your body can't even contain them long enough."

Jing-Suk looked to them in horror. "Stop! Please! It is my fault for getting in his way!"

He looked to her dropping Juyo as Juyo groaned curling up and aching all over. He nodded. "True, it is your fault.. then how about you become my new test subject?"

A shiver ran down her spine but she thought a moment. "Would you still let him live if I agree?"

Juyo blinked. "Grr.. You... You would do this to me?.. after I fought hard to help my family.. and so much I did.. I can't.. I can't take this anymore!"

He growled and looked to him. "You haven't had enough? Then die!" He rose his hand at Juyo but Juyo was unfazed and started to stand up. He looked confused to Juyo moving his hand to control him but it didnt affect him. "What?! What is going on? Why are you immune to my blood-bending?!"

She looked to them in confusion. "You.. can't blood bend him?"

Juyo closed his eyes and rose his hands as the soldiers started to groan in pain being pulled down to their knees along with Seph and Mao. He then looked to the masked man and shook his head. "My body remembers the blood bending and its able to reverse it. All those times you made me take vial after vial.. its made me able to at least store parts of the powers. You may have shortened my lifespan but now.. my powers are as close to the Avatar as they can be!"

He looked around confused as his men growled trying to stand then looked to the sea dragon. "Aquala! attack!"

The dragon growled staring to him then looked to Juyo. It stayed silent and watched growling. He blinked surprised and looked to Juyo. "Aquala's been tamed?! ..by you? You're not going to ruin my plans!" He rose water from the sea up sending it at Juyo but Juyo rose his hands turning the wave back to the sea. The attack broke his concentration and freed the hold on the troops as they began to move after Juyo. He was soon surrounded as the Masked man pulled back moving to his ship to escape as the troops rushed at Juyo. He dodged the blades striking underneath their arms and legs paralyzing them each as they kept coming. The masked man quickly moved to set sail while through the ensuing chaos.

She frowned but hurriedly moved forward to try to help Juyo. She bent water from the sea to try to freeze some of the warriors in northern tribesman followed her soon after, using the back of his weapon to try to clout some of the warriors to knock them out. The earth bender freed Toph in the mean time and moved to get her out of there.

Seph moved and swiped at Juyo's feet only for Juyo to jump and crush his blade sending it flying . Seph pulled back as Juyo took the initiative and struck several chi points sending him to the ground growling. Mao blinked as soldiers tumbled down paralyzed leaving him with Juyo. He shook his head and clapped his hands together sending earth walls to smash Juyo between them only for him to push them down and stomp on the ground sending the earth underneath him to rise quickly and catapult him up into the air and into a building.

The ship set sail as Juyo looked then he rose his hand up to the dragon. It roared dived down into the ship breaking it in two but the masked man quickly hopped on the back of the dragon and rose his hands as it roared but was under his control through blood bending. He then pulled at it to swim away from the land as Juyo growled seeing them go out of reach. The Masked man faded smiling as he disappeared farther into the sea.


End file.
